iForget You
by IAmDifferentLiveWithIt
Summary: Instead of Carly, Freddie is the one who almost gets hit by the taco truck in iSaved Your Life. But Sam pushes him out of the way before he can get hurt. What happens when she looses her memory of everything that's happened?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE **

**FREDDIE'S POV**

"**That was awesome!" Carly Shay cried.**

**Sam smiled.**

**Carly wasn't usually this excited over something Sam did, but she was happy that she'd gotten what she had wanted.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**My mind was still in shock. We were at the mall when we passed BuildABra.**

**Carly had suddenly gotten real excited about some glow0in-the-dark straps that were just in.**

"**Oh can we please go in? Just for a second!" Carly had yelled. She lightly shook Sam by her shoulders.**

"**Fine, fine!" Same cried. But then Sam stood there in the thinking pose, her finger on her chin. "On one condition. Freddie comes with us."**

"**What?" I yelled. "I am NOT coming in there!"  
>"Well then, I guess we won't be going." Sam said. <strong>

**Carly gasped and then ran over to me.**

"**Freddie! Please say you'll come with us! Please? For me?" Carly begged.**

"**Carly, you know that doesn't work on me anymore."**

** I had gotten over Carly a few months ago. Yeah, I know. Hard to believe. I just didn't feel anything for her anymore. I realized it then, and found out that I actually had feelings for someone else. A certain someone. But she would never look at me twice…**

**Carly looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. Even if I didn't love her anymore, in a way I still did. But as a sister. **

"**Fine," I sighed. And we all walked into their happiness and my doom.**

_**PRESENT**_

**Carly and Sam were still laughing about it on the way to Groovy Smoothies.**

"**Would you guys quit it out? I only did it because you're my friend." **

**As soon as I'd gone it I had screamed and ran out of the store like a loony.**

"**Ha ha sure Fredwierd." Sam said. **

**I glared at her and she did a good job of sending one right back my way.**

"**Oh Carly, can I borrow your phone? And some lip gloss? Mamma sees a cute guy in the Groovy Smoothies." Sam said.**

**I looked at Sam awkwardly, and at the same time feeling kind of bad.**

"**Why? Where's your phone? I don't have mine. It's in my room charging." Carly replied handing Sam her lip gloss.**

**Sam nodded putting some lip gloss on. **

"**Oh yeah. It fell in a pot of chili."**

"**How?" I asked. **

**Sam looked at me for a while. I felt myself turning red.**

"**I was at Chili My Bowl and while the manager wasn't looking, I snuck behind the counter and ate some. Got a problem Benson?" Sam said when she caught my funny look towards her.**

"**Wow Sam. That's got to be one of the silliest things you've done so far." I commented.**

"**You wanna piece of me Frediffer?" Sam screamed. She raised her fist and Carly suddenly grabbed it so she wouldn't throw a punch at me. Carly's lip gloss fell out of Sam's hand and it rolled onto the road. **

"**My lip gloss!" Carly yelled. "It's my favorite one!" **

"**Oh I'll get it." I said. I looked both ways. I didn't see any cars so I crossed onto the road and was just about to pick up the lip gloss. That's when I heard Carly scream my name. I turned to look at her, the lip gloss still on the road. She had a scared look on her face. I heard a honk and turned to see for myself what it was. A huge taco truck was coming my way at full speed. I just stood there full of shock that I couldn't even move my body.**

"**FREDDIE!" Carly screamed.**

**The truck was only a few feet away from me now. Before I knew it, someone had pushed me out of the way and I was on the other side of the road, a couple feet away from Groovy Smoothies. The taco truck had gone and I looked over to see who had saved my life. **

**On the middle of the road lay Sam Puckett on her stomach, her cheek touching the ground. She was covered in blood. Before I knew what I was doing, I ran over to her and turned her over so that she was lying on my lap.**

**Carly had rushed over too. **

"**Oh my gosh!" Carly screamed. "I'll go call the police," she said and she ran to Groovy Smoothies. **

**All the cars had stopped to see what was happening. And also because they couldn't move without crushing both Sam and I. My hands were covered in blood but I didn't care. **

"**Sam! Sam can you hear me!" I yelled. **

**Sam coughed and some blood ran down her mouth. She looked into my eyes, and touched my cheek.**

"**I'm sorry Freddie." This was the first time she had used my real name. "I'm sorry for everything." **

"**No Sam don't. Just hold on. Carly went to call the police. They'll be here any minute!" I yelled. I think I was trying to calm myself more than her. "Just hold on Sam." I repeated again. "Sam. Sam! Don't go yet. I didn't even get to tell you I loved you!" I said softly.**

**She looked at me softly. **

"**You loved me Freddie? Really?" she choked out.**

**I nodded. I couldn't say anything because I knew I'd burst into tears. **

"**That's funny. I loved you too Fredderly." I smiled. **

"**Just hold on Sam. Just hold on. Don't leave me just yet."**

**Carly came running out of the store and ran over to us. She knelt down and sat with me, comforting Sam. We would do this till the police came. Who knew if she would live…**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**SAM'S POV**

**Freddie went over to pick up Carly's lip gloss. Before he crossed the street, he checked both ways like the wimp he was. I waited impatiently, staring at nothing in particular. Ah, I was so hungry. **

**Suddenly, like God had read my thoughts, I saw a huge taco truck coming down the road. Yes! Tacos!**

**I turned over to tell Carly and she looked directly at Freddie. Uh-oh.**

"**FREDDIE!" Carly screamed. She looked like one of those scared little puppies.**

**I looked back at the taco truck. I was still zooming at full speed down the street. I turned and looked back at Fredderly. He was standing there fixated on the truck. Geez! Why couldn't that dork just move out of the way? **

**The truck was just a few feet away from him and he still hadn't moved.**

**There was only one thing I could do to help him.**

**Just as the truck was about to crush Freddie to his death, I ran onto the street and pushed Freddie away.**

**Suddenly, I felt this humongous pain blast through my body. My head felt like it was about to explode. I could feel warmth on my cheek. I was on the ground, and I could feel that my body was becoming wet rapidly. Blood.**

**My whole body hurt. Oh, I wish I could just die and get all this over with. **

**But wait. I couldn't die just yet. Who would do iCarly with Carly and Freddie?**

**Freddie. Oh I hope he's okay. I can't die now. I still have so much to do with him. I couldn't just let all that slip away. **

**Suddenly, I was turned over and someone was holding me. **

"**Sam! Sam!" I could hear the voice yelling.**

**Freddie.**

**It was Freddie!**

"**Oh my gosh!" I heard Carly yelling. **

**Wow. I mist be looking pretty bad.**

"**Sam! Sam! Just hold on! Carly went to call the police! Just hold on Sam. You'll be just fine."**

**Oh. Sweet, sweet Freddie. And all I'd ever done to him was being mean to him. There was no other way I knew to get his attention though.**

"**SAM! You can't leave me just yet. I never even got to tell you I love you!" he said softly.**

**I slowly opened my eyes. He loved me. Freddie Benson, the boy I've been crushing on since we first started iCarly said he loved me. **

**I racked a cough and some blood came running down my mouth. I reached up and touched Freddie's cheek softly. There was blood on my hands and now there was blood on his face.**

"**Really Freddie? You love me?"**

**Freddie just nodded.**

"**That's funny. Because I love you too." I smiled at him. **

"**Sam. Don't worry. We're going to get you to the hospital!" Freddie yelled.**

**Suddenly, Carly was at my side, both of them comforting me. Before I knew it, I blacked out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**FREDDIE'S POV**

**Geez! Why were the police and the ambulance taking so long to come? My friend was dying! Didn't they understand that?**

**Finally, in the distance, I heard the sirens. I looked at Sam. She was unconscious and losing a lot of blood. **

"**Sam. Sam, it's going to be alright. The ambulance is here."**

**I checked to see if Sam was breathing. I could faintly feel tiny whispers of breath on my cheek. I then put my ear against her chest. Her heartbeat was still there, but very slow.**

**An officer then came up to us.**

"**Okay. Where is the body?" he asked.**

**Seriously. Was this guy retarded or something? Carly ignored my stare and said,**

"**This is the body. She's our friend. She was pushing Freddie out of the way and she got hit instead."**

**I put my head down in shame. This was all my fault. If I could've just moved out of the way instead of being scared out of my wits. I felt like such a bad friend. **

**Soon, the paramedics took Sam's body away, and once she was safely into the ambulance, I got up to get into the truck with her. **

"**Whoa. Stop right there mister. I'm sorry but you can't come with her. She's going to have to go into immediate surgery, so you won't be able to see her anyways," one of the paramedics said.**

"**But I still want to be there with her," I argued.**

**Carly had come over to see what all the arguing was about.**

"**Freddie. It's not even visiting hours. One of the other paramedics said that we could come visit in two hours. We'll ask Spencer to drive us there," she said.**

**I was so tired that I didn't bother to argue. All I wanted to do was fall asleep and pretend that this never happened. **

"**Come on." Carly said as we walked away from the terrible scene.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**CARLY'S POV**

**Freddie and I walked the rest of the way to Bushwell Plaza, my home. I was covered in Sam's blood, but it looked like Freddie was drenched with it. After all, he had been holding her the entire time. I think he feels really bad about it. He just seems so depressed. When I had come out of the Groovy Smoothies, the first thin I had noticed when I saw Freddie holding Sam was the way she touched his cheek, and the loving way they looked at each other. **

**Did they like each other? I wonder…**

**FREDDIE'S POV**

**Carly unlocked the door to their apartment and we both walked in. I didn't feel like going home just yet. I didn't want my mom asking me what had happened to my new clothes. If I had told her the truth, she would freak out over necessary measures, even if she didn't like Sam that much. **

"**Hey kiddo—"Spencer stopped when he took in the sight of us. **

"**Oh my gosh. What happened?" he asked.**

**Carly started to explain the entire thing to him. I couldn't say anything, because I knew I would burst into tears again. I just couldn't get that image of Sam lying there unconscious, out of my head. I always thought of Sam as mighty, and indestructible. But seeing her lying here so vulnerable made me feel some-what hopeless. **

**Who knew? **

**Maybe Sam Puckett—the girl I was in love with—was already dead.**

**Spencer was always cheerful and happy, but when Carly finished explaining things, he looked dead serious. **

"**Okay. I'll drive you guys to the hospital in two hours. By then, why don't you guys get cleaned up," he said. **

"**Can I hand out over here?" I asked.**

"**Sure," both Carly and Spencer said simultaneously.**

**I nodded.**

"**Oh never mind. I just remembered. I don't have spare clothes here. I'll take a shower and come back over here." I asked as I walked out of their apartment. I shut the door behind me, and I stood there in the hallway for a minute. **

_**Here we go**_**; I thought to myself and then entered my apartment.**

**As soon as I walked in, my mom came running to me. I guess she was pretty concerned that I'd been out for so long. When she saw me she screamed.**

"**Mom! Calm down! Nothing happened. To me." I yelled.**

"**But Freddie! You're covered in blood! Whose is it? Is it yours? Oh, what happened?" **

**I sighed. "I almost got hit by a taco truck." I said.**

**Mom gasped. "But I didn't." I added. "Sam pushed me out of the way and she got hit instead. Spencer's going to take Carly and I to the hospital to visit her in two hours. I'm just going to go get cleaned up." I told her.**

**Mom looked at me, sympathy filling her loving, over-protective, eyes.**

"**Okay Freddie. Tell me if you need anything."**

**Wow. This was the first time that my Mom had actually left me alone. She didn't try to come to my aid or comfort me. Probably because she knew it would help me. She knew that I needed to be alone.**

**I went into the bathroom in my room and stripped down from all the bloody clothes. Sam's blood. On my clothes. I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. **

**I turned on the shower and stepped in. The burning hot water felt relaxing to me. It made me feel worry-less. I hoped that Sam would be okay. I wish these two hours would go faster so that I could just go and visit her. **

**I could ride my bike but that would take forever, and I would just have to wait in the visiting room till it was time that I could see her. I couldn't sit there for two hours, wondering if she was okay. I wouldn't be able to bear that. **

**After I was done with my shower, I stepped out of the bathroom and I jumped onto my bed. It felt so good to lie down for a while.**

**I tried closing my eyes and just drifting off to sleep but it didn't work. I couldn't sleep. Not with all the worry that was in me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**FREDDIE'S POV**

**I walked into the Shay's apartment. **

"**Hey Freddie," Carly called from their kitchen.**

**She was pouring some Wahoo Punch! into two glasses. I suspected that the second glass was from Spencer. **

"**Hey," I replied walking into the kitchen.**

"**Your Wahoo Punch!" Carly said handing me the glass. I guess she would pour another one for Spencer. That was probably her weak attempt to make me smile.**

**Behind me, I heard a toilet flush. Spencer walked out of the bathroom and jogged into the kitchen.**

"**Hey kiddos" he said. "Looks like you stole my Wahoo Punch! Freddie." Spencer said to me while giving me a fake glare. He smiled and poured himself another glass of punch. **

**Carly smiled too in an attempt to cheer me up. I just silently sipped from my cup of punch.**

**Suddenly, Carly dropped her cheerful act, and looked dead serious.**

"**Freddie?" she asked.**

**I looked up from my glass.**

"**Can I talk to you for a second?"**

"**Sure," I said and I waited.**

**Carly glanced at Spencer who was sipping his Wahoo Punch!, oblivious to the whole thing. She then looked back at me.**

"**Alone? It's kind of important."**

**I nodded.**

**She led the way, and we both walked up the stairs to the iCarly studio. **

"**So, what's up?" I asked when we had settled in on the beanbag chairs. **

**I played with the gummy bear lamp that Spencer had made for Carly on her birthday.**

"**Well, it's about Sam" she stated, not really sure where to begin.**

**I looked down. Sam? I already didn't feel like listening to her.**

**Why did she have to talk about Sam now?**

"**Carly," I warned. I really hoped that she wouldn't say anything that would make me burst into tears. I was still very upset about what had just recently occurred. I still felt like it was my entire fault. **

"**Did you…" Carly suddenly seemed hesitant.**

"**Did I what?" I asked, now genuinely curious.**

"**Did you love Sam?" **

**I gasped and then Carly gasped too, and then shut her eyes, as if in deep thought.**

**I looked down. So this was what was on her mind.**

"**I mean, I saw the way you both were looking at each other…" she drifted off. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't hav-"  
>"Yes." I said.<strong>

**Carly looked surprised, but mostly shocked. I felt shocked too. Did I just say that I loved Sam Puckett? Yeah, I guess I did.**

"**Freddie." Carly said.**

**I put my head down in my lap. **

"**Carly, you know that I stopped liking you a while back right?"**

**She nodded.**

"**Well, that was because I had realized that I liked someone else. And that someone else just happened to be Sam."**

**I sighed, and looked down once again, but I looked up when I heard Carly snicker.**

"**What?" I asked.**

**She smiled. **

"**I knew it," she said.**

**I looked curious.**

"**You did? Since when?"**

"**I knew since the time you stopped liking me. I knew the way that you used to look at me, and suddenly I saw you looking at Sam like that. When she wasn't looking of course."**

**I laughed. Of course. If Sam caught me looking at her like that, she'd probably break my face.**

"**After she got hit by that truck, I realized just how much I loved her."**

**Carly stared at me.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**Love. You said love. I thought you just liked her, but **_**love**_**?"**

"**Yeah, I guess so…" I said.**

**Maybe I really did love Sam, way more than I thought I did.**


End file.
